


Melting

by phoenixwaller



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, response to fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: With every touch and every gaze, the shell Yuri had built around his heart melts a bit more.





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd seen [this](https://twitter.com/F8CmsAPldXJM0ye/status/1007357927924031488) fan art going around tumblr back in July and got inspired. I wrote a drabble response and promptly forgot to post it here lol. 
> 
> But here it is now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuri’s shell started to crack that day in the onsen, steam curling around Victor’s hips as the Russian declared himself his coach. The first inklings of heat wound their way through those cracks over the coming weeks under Victor’s intense gaze. 

By the time he noticed the heat in his veins he was addicted to the small touches, to the fire simmering in Victor’s gaze. The thought of freezing his heart again was painful. 

So he continued to melt. Like a moth to a flame he sought out more, even knowing that eventually it would hurt him. 

The closer he got to Victor the more intense the heat. The faster he melted, and the more he wanted. 

Victor increased the intensity as they crashed to the ice in China, and Yuri wondered how it was that the frozen surface didn’t turn to steam beneath him as fire licked through him, sparked by Victor’s lips. 

Like the moth, he couldn’t stay away. He sought out the new source of light at every turn. 

Then there were trails of liquid flame as Victor’s fingers traced over his bare skin. Yuri wondered how the man from a frozen land managed to hold in so much heat. His stomach was like an inferno where their bodies collided. 

But the heat of Victor’s skin still couldn’t rival that in his ice-blue eyes. 

The air between them as they kissed surely was hotter than the surface of the sun, and Yuri embraced the heat, seeking his limit. 

“Yuri…” Victor murmured, exploring fingers teasing and promising more. 

Yuri’s knees finally gave out, unable to withstand the flames licking through and around him. He melted into Victor’s embrace and allowed the source of the sweet inferno to guide him to the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> He melt. 
> 
> Head over to tumblr and yell at me about Yuri On Ice at [phoenixwaller.tumblr.com](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
